Wakko
Wakko Warner is the middle child. In the "Hello Nurse" song, it is revealed that Wakko is 7. He is known to be a big eater, though he does have his limits.. In some segments, he portrays "The Great Wakkorotti", a parody of famous opera singer Luciano Pavarotti. He talks in a Liverpudlian accent. Personality He often plays the physically aggressive one of the Warner trio, often whacking people with his mallet. Wakko, at times, also drops anvils or heavy objects onto people. This is usually quite effective, except on Baloney, since he is so dumb that he is immune to anvils. Wakko often pretends to be stupid in order to trick people that are dumber than him, for example, the time when he asked the cashier in the dollar store what every item costs, and the enraged cashier said everything was a dollar, prompting Wakko to buy everything in the store for a single dollar. He speaks in a low, deep Liverpudlian accent based on Ringo Starr. His tongue is almost always hanging out. He is usually the most exicitable out of the three and usually the least talkative (unless he's the main protagonist in a segment), as in some segments he doesn't say anything. When he finds something that interests him he is known to say "faboo." The thing that frightens him most is clowns. He has had a few solo songs such as Wakko's America and Hello Nurse. Appearances Wakko has black and white fur and his species is never declared. He has a red cap backwards, red nose, and a blue shirt. Physical description He is the same species as the other Warners and is a little taller than Dot. Wakko is arguably the most animalistic of the trio, as several segments have him behaving like a dog - walking on all fours, doing tricks for treats, etc. He is the only one of the three that wears a shirt and has a red hat, which he keeps on even when he dons another costume. He also does not wear pants on most occasions, often joking about this aspect. He has one major difficulty, which is going to the potty on time. Notes Wakko armpit farted Yankee Doodle While Yakko and Dot hummed the song. *Wakko's accent is a mould of John Lennon and Ringo Starr of the Beatles. *Wakko's favorite actor is Don Knotts. *Wakko has been shown to have an incredible likeness to Yakko when his hat is taken off (only briefly in a few episode like with Picasso, the Senses song, and in Wakko's Wish), yet his face is more circular and has a hair tuft. *In A Hard Days Warner, it is shown the reason why he wears his Hat is because Elvis in living under it. *In the "Hello Nurse" song, he has said that he was 7, but writers have dismissed this because he only said it in order to rhyme with "heaven". *In the "The Warners 65th Anniversary Special" we learn that after Weed Memlo, the former director of the Warner cartoons, left, Plotz let Wakko direct the last cartoon entitled "Yankee Doodle Warner" where he armpit farted "Yankee Doodle Dandy". *Wakko is quite skilled with musical instruments, such as the piano and violin. *In "The Kid In The Lid", Wakko stated that he was hypoglycemic, but this isn't taken nearly as seriously as Yakko's statement of being lactose intolerant. In fact, the former is largely ignored, though evidence to the contrary for the latter has also been found. *In the episode in the candy store, when they pulled out birthday cakes, his had 4 candles on it. If this is any indication of his age, he was 4 in 1993. Today, he'd be 11, assuming he stopped aging when Wakko's Wish came out. Oddly enough, "Hello Nurse" was recorded in 1996, which would have made him 7 at that point, contradicting the writer's own dismissal. *This article was taken from the original Animaniacs Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Official characters Category:Male Category:Prime-Positive A Category:Warner Siblings (Prime Positive A)